1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to hand-held tools. More particularly, it relates to a hand-held tool with ergonomic handles that minimize fatigue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,222 to Rittman and others patent discloses a first, short, curved handle and a second handle having two straight sections with a pronounced bend formed between the two straight sections.
The tool disclosed by Long in U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,011 has a concavity formed in the palm part thereof.
Annis and others, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,399, disclose a tool having one handle shorter than the other but the convex handle is the longer of the two.
None of the known tools have a structure that enables them to be held in two different ways where a first way concentrates stress on the palm of the hand along the base of the thumb and a second way spreads out the stress throughout the same area so that the palm of the hand along the base of the thumb is alternately stressed and relaxed as the tool is held in the two different ways.
Thus there is a need for such a tool so that the tool may be used for prolonged periods of time with minimal fatigue.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified need could be fulfilled.